


Every Road Leads Me To You

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Valentines' Day 2017 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman and Robin Eternal (Comics), Captain Marvel (DC Comics), Shazam (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Longing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Separated by dimensions, Damian is prepared to spend Valentines alone this year, not that they really celebrated when Billy wasn’t worlds away.  He misses his husband, but he won’t get down about it/Both Damian and Billy bring out the secret romantics for each other/being together is what matters.





	

He rolled over in their bed to Billy’s side and sighed, frustrated. It was days like these where he didn’t have pressing cases or missions, when he actually had the elusive free time. When he was busy, he didn’t think about how far away his husband was and how long he had been gone. Damian was a very frustrated (in more than one way) and bored twenty-eight year old. Damian couldn’t even bother his brothers because they were busy being actual adults with lives and jobs and families.

He thought about calling Jon, but his best friend was sorely annoyed with Damian after a spat at the weekly Justice League meeting for regular members. Jon was still sore that Damian was once again right about that particular situation. Jon was probably busy, anyway, with Maya.

Of course, Damian knew that if Damian really needed Jon, Jon would come over immediately, but just because Damian was lonely and missing his husband, it wouldn’t work. He thought about his other friends and checked them off his list, because either they had an actual job or school or they were done with Damian being depressed as fuck about Billy dimension-hopping/earth-hopping to train with the multiverse’s greatest magic users in order to combat the growing power of Black Adam and his family.

Damian knew that it was something that Billy _had_ to do and if Damian had to travel the world in order to train to get better, Billy would be his naturally amazingly understanding self and support Damian. But it was really, really hard. Billy’s been gone for a year. A very long year, especially for the underground criminals in Gotham, New York, San Francisco and Fawcett and a very long year for Damian.

Their apartment, despite not being an average size, was freaking too huge and too quiet, but being too small and not quite feeling like home like when Billy was there.

“God, sappiness must be contagious,” mused Damian, out loud to no one in particular. He constantly accused Billy of being a sap all the time, when Billy spouted words of love and sweet nothings to Damian on a daily basis. Depending, Damian usually got to see one of Billy’s dangerously sexy smirks or given a kiss, either was good with Damian.

Billy and Damian had only been married for three years and one of which Billy wasn’t there. _At least he’s not dead_ , thought the darker part of Damian’s mind.

The twenty-eight year old Batman grumbled under his breath and dialed his father’s phone number. His father was retired officially as of four months ago after Damian and his siblings staged an intervention because Bruce’s health was not going that well and he had a freaking heart attack and Damian was not going to lose his father quite yet. To make sure that his father didn’t go insane with boredom or brooding, Bruce became like the new Oracle and stayed in the Cave—doing research, analyzing evidence, doing the JL communications and handing out missions.

_“Damian, no I didn’t hear anything from Billy,”_ answered his father as soon as he answered. Damian scowled and growled in annoyance. Billy checked in at the Rock of Eternity every time he had to hop from world-to-world and thanks to Eugene (bless him and his nerd soul) put a laptop there for Billy to send messages to the JL with updates (and yes, sappy love notes for Damian, which he got so much teasing from everybody about but he didn’t care—he needed every word of those notes to get him through).

“Father, I need something to do.”

_“Did you do all the chores around the house? Groceries, laundry, etc. Maybe you could buy some presents for Billy when he comes back. I’m sure there are plenty of new history books that came out that he would want to read,”_ Bruce actually suggesting something good. Damian sighed and thanked his father, half-heartedly.

He hung up the phone. There was a bookstore several blocks away—he already had two boxes of things that Damian bought that he thought Billy would like—including a birthday present, a wedding anniversary present, a holiday present (Damian and Billy both agreed that to honor all the events of the winter that they would just call it a holiday present instead of Christmas), and the little things that Damian knew that his husband would appreciate—silly things and serious things. He could jog to the store, check through the history and culture section and grab a few books.

(At the rate the both of them bought books, they were going to need a whole library room when they finally grew out of their apartment).

Unfortunately, the trip took only about a half-hour and he was back in the apartment wondering if he just shouldn’t go to the Watchtower and get missions to do, like non-stop. 

He got a message from Jon—at last, something to distract him. 

_‘Yo, ya big grump, what do you think about this ring?’_

Jon texted him a picture of what was very obviously an engagement ring for Maya. Jon had an uncanny sense of style when buying things for Maya, who was like Billy in the way that the former mercenary and the Big Red Cheese just threw on whatever. Once Damian and Billy were at the point in their relationship where it was acceptable, Damian started picking out Billy’s clothes, because his man was not going out dressed in the same thing every day like a bum. Even though, red hood, jeans and sneakers were Billy’s classic look, he was a grown man and needed to dress like it. Maya loved sweats and Jon’s t-shirts and wore them in public shamelessly. 

You wouldn’t even know it but both Jon and Damian were stylish (they both had their phases as kids—Jon with ripped jeans and Damian with spiked everything, but still…)

Damian was happy that Jon was going to ask Maya to marry him. No doubt that his parents will be thrilled. Damian took out his necklace where his two rings hung—his wedding band and his engagement ring. He fingered them before responding to his friend.

_‘She’ll love it. About time too…’_

_‘I’m going to ask her on Valentines’ Day this week. I know it’s totally cheesy and she won’t really care where or when but it’s so going to top your proposal story, Dami…you’ll see.’_

Damian snorted. _‘Yeah, right. Mine’s the best…well, second best…after Mary and Freeman’s…Good luck and don’t fuck it up, Kent.’_

After receiving a selfie of Jon giving him the middle-finger and sticking his tongue out at him, Damian sighed. He was happy for Jon and Maya, but he forgot that Valentines’ Day was coming up. He and Billy never really did anything special, but they made sure to spend time together. The first year when they were dating, Billy, in all of his twenty-two old glory, made Damian a handmade Valentine. Every year since then, Damian received a sweet and thoughtful gift from his partner and some quiet time with the man he loved.

Damian groaned in annoyance. He didn’t even know how much longer Billy was going to be away.

Damian found himself back in their bed, annoyed with himself for being like this right now. It was bad enough that he was wearing Billy’s second favorite hoodie because it still smelled like Billy. 

“Your husband is so pathetic for you, Habibi,” muttered Damian.

“No duh,” said the chipper voice of his sister-in-law. Mary entered the room (she had a key to the apartment, which led to several compromising circumstances where there were weeks that neither Damian nor Billy could look Mary in the eyes). She crossed her arms and huffed. “You’re not the only one missing him, you know…Freddy’s an absolute mess without Billy. I swear Billy and I should just switch husbands.”

Damian quirked a small grin. Mary was a comfortable person to be around—especially since Damian long since picked up on Mary and Billy’s similarities that made her familiar and comfortable. “Anyway, I have a surprise for you. Get up and let’s go.” Damian made no move to get up from the bed, but Mary went and grabbed his hand. She dragged him, which was a feat for the smaller woman.

Outside, Mary called down the magic lightning and transformed into Mary Marvel. She picked him (used it by now of his flying meta-friends picking him up like it was nothing) and flew at great speeds to wind up in the Throne room of the Rock of Eternity. Damian nearly had whiplash.

“What are we doing here,” asked Damian. Mary grinned. The same grin when Billy was doing something sweet, wrong and teasing. 

“Hey, thanks, sis. Be back in four hours, okay,” said the voice of his husband. Billy entered the Throne room from one of the side doors. Mary nodded and gave Damian a knowing smirk. She flew out of there as fast as she could. “Hey, handsome. Didja miss me as much as I missed you? Because I had to seriously bribe and plead with my latest asshole mentor…” Damian was already at Billy’s side, pulling him down for a kiss. (Damian was as tall as his mother, go figure). Billy tasted like coffee and peppermints.

There was absolutely no talking, just the two lovers getting reacquainted with each other’s kisses and touches.

“Scruffy man,” mumbled Damian once they had to stop to catch their breaths. Damian stroked Billy’s cheek, where he had some stubble growing on his face. Billy was normally clean shaven, at Damian’s request not because he didn’t look good a little scruffy, it was that Billy looked a little too good scruffy and Damian only wanted to see him that way.

Billy’s laugh was warm and it lightened Damian’s heart after missing this man for so long. “I was going to shave but I ran out of time.”

“Shave later, its fine. Please tell me there are rooms here. I don’t think that I want to have sex with you in the throne room where the spirit of the Wizard can appear at any time,” said Damian, eyeing his husband of three years. Billy grinned.

“Please there are hundreds of rooms, each with a purpose,” said Billy. The bright-eyed and still youthful as ever thirty-one year old was beaming. Damian, however, knew that Billy was going to start talking about all the rooms and enter ‘geek’ mode, that would not do right now. Damian pulled him into another kiss.

“Room,” growled Damian, impatiently. Billy smiled.

“Yeah, yeah, my insatiable beloved man, there’s a quiet room,” he replied, cheekily. Hands clasped together, they walked into the deeper parts of the Rock of Eternity fortress.

-`-`-`

Damian’s heart hurt when Billy moved to get out of bed, to start getting dressed. Damian clung tighter to Billy. Billy softly sighed, regretfully. “As much as I like not to leave, we have only got a half-hour and we both need to clean up.”

“I’m so lonely without you, Habibi. I’m tired of missing you all the time. It’s been so hard,” said Damian. He knew that he could tell Billy things like this and it would be okay. Their relationship had nine years of a romantic partnership (which included their three years of marriage) and even more years of friendship that was the foundation. “I mean, I have everyone with me, but you’re not there.”

Billy’s let out a breathy sigh. “Oh, _Honey_ …” Damian’s darkened in redness. Billy only every called Damian that when they were alone, as a term of endearment, and if that rarely, preferring to use Damian’s name to a pet name. “I know it’s been hard on you. Believe me, it’s been a nightmare for me also. Every last one of the magic masters are jerks and I’m lonely without you too. I miss everyone too, but without you, it’s like my heart is missing.”

Damian smiled gently. “You did gift me with your metaphorical heart the second year we were dating and then you asked me if we could spend the rest of our lives together. Without a ring and lots of blushing.” Billy smiled, a little sadness in there. He remembered. It was the night that Damian decided that yes, he was going to spent the rest of his life as Billy’s.

“It’s only two more months, I promise. I have two more masters after this one,” he said, sighing. “We both just need to hold out and then I’m all yours again, promise.”

There was a time frame at least. Damian finally let him get up from the bed. “I expect you on the first of May. I’ll get the day and night off.”

“Deal,” said Billy, beaming at him, as he picked up the hoodie that Damian borrowed. “By the way, you are fucking adorable in my hoodie. You should wear my clothes more.” Damian threw one of the pillows at his husband, who laughed heartily at Damian’s pinpoint accuracy and embarrassment. 

“What’s in it for me,” challenged Damian. He should know better than to challenge his man.

“Well we do have a date on May 1st,” teased Billy. “Perhaps if you wear one of my shirts that day, I’ll let you do your favorite secret thing that you think I don’t know that you love to do but won’t admit it.” 

Damian was redder than when Billy called him ‘honey.’ Damian knew exactly what Billy was referring to. He thought about the deal. “Which shirt do you want me to wear?” Damian caved.

“My cotton red Shazam-symbol shirt, of course.”

_“William, seriously,”_ whined Damian. His pride as a man wouldn’t be able to take it. “At least let it be your navy Bat-symbol…”

“I’ll pick up that chocolate sauce from Switzerland before I come home…”

He caved again. His husband was a dangerous man. “Fine, but get two bottles, I’ll want ice cream after,” said Damian, crossing his arms, not believing that he just got into this ridiculous bartering thing with his husband. Billy beamed. 

“Two months then. It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
